


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Almost Kiss, Baby It's Cold Outside, Budding Love, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Geth, Inspired by Music, Love, Mako - Freeform, Music, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Snow, Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, blizzard, matchmaker Garrus, meff writer's group, omnitool, singing and humming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A cute little winter Shenko drabble before their relationship takes off. There's a little trouble with the mako because of a crazy stunt she pulled behind the wheel when they where taking out a geth colony...Garrus caught in the middle and interrupting a moment between Kaidan and Alyss.For the MEFFW FB Drabble challenge, Prompt: Winter with Shepard and their LI





	

He caught her by the hand.  
  
She turned around, both their eyes were glued to where his hand was holding hers, widened in complete surprise. Neither of them moved for several heartbeats, a thrill rocketing up her spine at his touch. Shepard came to her senses first—Kaidan was her subordinate, and despite all their flirting, she pulled her hand out of his, both of them blushing red, and looking anywhere but at the other. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as she bit her lip to hide the grin that was trying to form.  
  
“You really shouldn’t go out there; the blizzard is awful, and it’s below freezing out there.” He told her.  
  
“I can’t stay here sitting like a lump...do you have a coat you can lend me?”  
  
Somehow, she knew a coat wasn’t going to help, but she didn’t want to stay inside...she could always call Joker for a pickup, but there were still things they had to do down here. She reached for the button to open the door.  
  
Kaidan made his way in front of her, standing in her way and blocking the exit of the mako. She placed both hands on her hips, glaring at him. She was never one to sit back and let everyone else do the heavy lifting; they could hear Garrus outside whistling happily as he repaired some of the damage they’d taken when taking on the geth on this frozen tundra. She was worried, because they’d already been ambushed once on this godforsaken planet, and even though they were hidden in between a couple snowbanks, they weren’t safe.  
  
Why did she always expect the worst?

“Garrus is out there in this, fixing the Mako—”  
  
“—Garrus doesn’t have a hole punched in his armor from using a damn biotic charge and going gung-ho into combat with a geth colossus out of a moving vehicle.” He growled. “Think how I’d...we’d...feel if you got pneumonia or something. I...we...need you.”  
  
She cocked her head to the side...was that concern she detected? Sure, she was his CO, and he was worried, but there was a hint of some other emotion hidden behind his eyes—she’d let all his slip-ups slide...for now. Anguish? Anger? He had more concern for her safety than she did, and it seemed like that irked him more than it should. She took a step towards him, and he took a step backwards—they did that dance until he was backed against the door with nowhere to go. He swallowed hard.  
  
There wasn’t much space left between them, their biotics humming in unison. Traitors.  
  
She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together, both leaning forward. The door behind him opened making Kaidan fall out into the snow as a chill wind swept through the cabin. Alyss wished he’d waited a minute longer...they’d almost kissed. She shivered, and Garrus removed his helmet, wondering if he’d just interrupted something. Kaidan hadn’t been kidding, the snow was up to his knees out there, but at least he was still wearing his armor—she was not and the bodysuit she wore underneath could only do so much…  
  
“Sorry...I just needed a different tool. I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” The turian asked looking back and forth between two of them.  
  
Kaidan stood and brushed the snow off his armor. “Of course not. Our commander just doesn’t want to stay in the mako.”  
  
Garrus’ eyes widened. “You have a hole in your armor.”  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly as she winked at Kaidan.  
  
His cheeks were on fire, but at least he could blame it on being out in a blizzard without his helmet and the internal temperature regulators. Was she really going to do what he thought she was going to if Garrus hadn’t of stopped them? And was it awful that he wished she had? His eyes flicked to her lips briefly; she glanced at him licking her lips before turning her attention to Garrus, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to stay warm. Kaidan stepped back inside and ushered Garrus in as well, pressing the button to close the door.  
  
“How’s it looking?”  
  
“Almost done, but I could use a second pair of hands. That was one crazy stunt you pulled out there, Shepard.”  
  
Alyss grinned, her eyes sparkling like starlight. “A thresher maw on one side, geth on the other, both guns firing and an EMP blast. It was great.”  
  
And then their commander had thrown open the blast door and biotically charged into a geth colossus. The entire stunt had been reckless, and Kaidan’s heart had been in his throat the entire time, not that he’d admit that out loud. Both of them shuffled from foot to foot—clearing their throats awkwardly; no one wanted to tell her not to get behind the wheel again, because her driving left much to be desired. Wrex was probably the only person who loved it.  
  
Garrus grabbed his toolkit and beckoned for Kaidan to follow him, the mako door closing on Shepard humming something that suspiciously sounded like ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’. How fitting. The last thing he saw was her sitting down on a bench inside, eyes closed head against the wall, smiling wistfully. He smiled to himself as the two of them pulled their helmets on to try and fix their ride, Garrus shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Your mate is crazy behind the wheel.” He chortled.  
  
“We’re not mates.” Kaidan replied, pulling up his omnitool; thank God for his helmet hiding his blush.  
  
“Not yet. But you seem like you’re well on your way. Congratulations.” Garrus clapped him on his shoulder. “Let’s see if we can’t get this thing up and running...that damn EMP fried a couple circuits.”  
  
“At least it got rid of some geth closing in on us.” Kaidan shrugged.  
  
“True, but let’s hope we don’t have to use something like that again.”


End file.
